Flight of Daria
by Optimus Magnus
Summary: Sad fic about Daria doing the unthinkable.  Please read the notice in chapter 2.  Fic has also been revised with minor changes
1. Default Chapter

Flight of Daria

****

A/N:  The title of this fic is a play on the song 'Flight of Icarus' by Iron Maiden.  The song 'Judas Be My Guide' is also Iron Maiden property.  The Wizard is property of Ozzy Osborne/Black Sabbath.  I own nothing 

****

****

Daria sat on her bed: her room was as dull as ever, apart from the painting she got from Jane a few weeks ago of an Angel in a bright white flash.  Not quite a piece of art she'd expected to escape from Jane's head

"Aren't you just full of surprises?" she asked the painting as if it were Jane herself

Truth was, Daria was feeling miserable: Quinn was getting worse as a person everyday: Jake was easily on the beginnings of a nervous breakdown but he still spoke to her when he could.  And her mother was working later than usual; Jane's had become her second home; she was often able to spend three days there straight without her family noticing: and Daria hated it.

[They used to at least say hello to me, now not even that] she reflected on the happenings of yesterday morning.  No one had noticed her.

Sighing, Daria got up and decided to once again, go and see Jane.  The house was empty: Helen was at work, same as Jake and Quinn was with the Fashion Club no doubt so that left the house to Daria.  Usually she liked it that way but it was different if it seemed as if you weren't there when the others were there.  The walk to Jane's was a short one, but it was cold in the winter month of November.  Daria was considering going back home when a beat up blue Plymouth drew up beside her: Trent's car.

"Hey, Daria.  Going to my place?" Trent asked, his slow voice belied his intelligence

"Yeah" Daria admitted

"Jump in, I was on my way home from my first day of work" Trent said

Daria then noticed that Trent had shaved, combed his hair and was wearing some respectable clothes.  He looked like a rather handsome young man

"All you need now is the Porsche and the bimbo and the transformation from artist to business man is done" Daria said cynically

Trent was however smarted than that: he knew Daria wasn't being rude, just making a statement based on observations of society and the way people were: it was a quality he admired and was envious of

"I'd prefer an old Corvette and a girl, like you" Trent said the last part without thinking

Daria blushed at the compliment from Trent: she wasn't used to getting them of people, let alone boys.

"Thanks Trent.  What is that job you have by the way?" Daria asked, changing the subject

"I fix musical instruments.  Guitars, drums, even the odd bit of brass.  Still a trainee though" he said

"I see" she said, and remembered

"And yes, I will accept the offer of a ride to your house" Daria said and got in.

************

As he drove, Trent managed to look Daria over; she seemed tired, it was the kind of fatigue that never seemed to go away no matter how much you slept or anything like that.  More like a kind of tired arising from the failing of a person's spirit.  Trent prayed that nothing like that would ever happen to Daria.

"You okay; you look tired" he commented

"I am fine.  This is a recording" Daria replied sarcastically.

Again Trent didn't take the sarcasm personally, but it still made him worry for her.  Through the many months of Daria's visits, especially in the past few weeks he had noticed that her spark, that seemingly invincible glow in her light grey eyes had dulled to the point of non-existence.  Her smiles that seemed to be like that of the Mona Lisa were becoming rarer to the point where Trent thought he'd never see her smile again.

"We're here," he announced as he pulled up into the driveway

Daria got out of the car and silently went up to the window and saw Jane and Tom, on the couch together: Jane was stretched out with her head in Tom's lap: he was rubbing her temples in a soothing way and by the look of his face and movements of his lips, he was singing.  Trent wasn't sure if he should throw Tom out for Daria's sake

"Trent; it seems my impeccable timing has landed me in the middle of a lover's moment.  I think I'll go home" she said and without further ado, spun and began to walk home

Trent was going to offer her a lift but he had a feeling Daria needed to be alone

[Even though what a person _needs_ and what a person _wants_ are two different things] Trent thought as he came in

*****************

Tom stopped singing and looked up at the sound of Trent coming home.

"Hi Trent" Tom said, his voice was friendly

"Tom.  Jane, can I speak to you please.  No offence Tom, but a sort of family deal"

"I read ya Trent; I'll go and make myself scarce" Tom said and got up, causing Jane to grumble at Trent

Once Tom was gone, Trent dropped the façade and looked at Jane: she saw a great deal of confusion, concern and even fear in his eyes.  What ever it was, family of not, it was big

"Jane, I think Daria's depressed" Trent said quickly

"You sense the dark side in her too?" Jane asked, the Star Wars euphemism not quite above Trent's comprehension

"I'm serious Jane.  She was here a few seconds ago but she saw you and Tom through the window and went home.  I think she wanted to give you a moment together", Trent added

Jane was starting to see a new side of Trent; although he looked out for her, she'd never seen him this scared for another person in her life: he was flexing his fingers and his left eyelid was twitching: he was either angry or scared and both were signs of serious danger

"Oh no, damn it!  She should have just come in, Tom would have understood" Jane cursed

"I think you need to go and see her Jane.  Daria is, sad" Trent couldn't think of a more appropriate word to describe how Daria seemed to him a minute ago

"Yeah, can I borrow your car?" Jane asked

"Of course" Trent said and watched as Jane bolted out of the house to get into the car

***********

Daria got home; she walked upstairs and flopped on her bed.  Tears slid down her face as she sobbed in silence and tried to go to sleep, after some minutes she succeeded.

Jane pulled up in front of the house and jumped out of the car and nearly battered down the door

"Daria!" she cried out, but to no avail.

Jane couldn't find the spare key and she wasn't sire if Daria was even there.  So she decided to ride around town and see Daria anywhere.  As Jane flew away, a falcon landed on the tree near the house.

**************

Jane was out for nearly four hours.  Upon her return, she explained to Tom why she had disappeared and his hurt was banished and replaced by concern: Daria was a friend to all of them and so the three plotted: Jane would call Trent and Tom if Daria was absent from school tomorrow and Tom would call either of them if he saw her: his school grounds were walked on by many people.  Trent volunteered to cruise around town all day to try and find her and then do likewise and inform his two co-conspirators of her location

*****************

Jane hoped and prayed that Daria was at school when she walked into the building the next day.  Her heart leaped when she saw Daria getting her books from her locker as usual.

"Thank God.  Trent and I have been worried sick about you" she said

"Why?" Daria asked quietly

"Because we love you.  Take it from me Morgandorffer; the Lanes are your extended family" Jane said

[And I think Trent may love you on a deeper a level] Jane thought back to the haunted look on Trent's face when she told them that Daria may not of gone home last night

"I see.  Come on, we'll be late if we don't go now" Daria said

Jane hurried to catch her friend up: she was going to follow Daria like a bad smell today.  First class of the day was Mr DeMartino's history class.  Daria seemed zoned out and distant.  She never answered a question, and in a rare show of mercy, DeMartino ignored her, or he was just being genuinely nice, Jane couldn't tell.

When the time came for recess, Jane followed Daria onto the roof; they sat down and ate together as normal but after a few minutes, Daria said the most surprising thing

"You know Jane, I've always wanted to fly, just sprout wings and fly away," Daria said, while looking wistfully at the bird that was flying above them

"Well, the Air Force may be out of the question but a stunt plane pilot might work as a career" Jane said in hopes it would produce the small smile she had come to cherish but got none

Daria got up from here spot on the ground and walked to the edge of the rooftop, only a small rise stopping her from walking off it.  Jane wasn't too sure what to do: if she ran, and she could do so very fast, it was possible Daria would let herself fall.  Or Daria might think Jane was acting weirder than normal and just alienate her further.  Jane decided the best thing to do was to just casually walk over to her and she did just that

"Something on your mind?" Jane asked

"Only brain fluid and some bruises" Daria replied, her voce wasn't deadpan, it was just dead

Jane craned her neck to see Daria's face: Trent was right: that spark was gone: Daria's eyes used to have a full of life quality to them, now they were like her voice: dead.

"Please Daria, if something is upsetting you, or someone.  Tell me, I'm your friend" Jane pleaded

[That is what makes what I'm about to do much harder] Daria thought and turned around, as she anticipated, Jane followed her and this time turned to face her.

Daria estimated that Jane was standing about two feet from her; enough distance to make sure no one was going to say it was possible that Jane pushed her.

"Jane" Daria spoke again

"Yeah?" Jane's eyes brightened again

"Say goodbye to Trent for me" she sobbed and before Jane's brain worked out what was happening, Daria stepped back and jumped.

*************

Jodie and Mack were chatting when they saw Daria jump.  Jodie was too stunned to move and Mack, being the good guy that he was, tried to run and catch her.  Alas, he failed *THUD* Daria's body made a sickening noise as it hit the ground.  A group of younger students screamed and ran off; a few threw up; while Mack wrapped Daria in his jacket while Jane, who had run down from the roof, called 911.  Mack looked as Jane shook at the sight of her friend, and Mack saw Jane Lane cry, a rare event indeed.  It took Trent less than 3 minutes to get to the school Tom attended and get him, and then inform him of the news regarding their friend

"Jesus Christ" Tom said and buried his head in his hands

"He hasn't got anything to do with it: but I bet I know who does" Trent said through clenched teeth and sped to the hospital.  He stopped and let Tom out

"You coming?" Tom asked

"Oh I'll be back.  I'm just going to try and wrangle some information out of her parents, or better yet her sister" Trent wasn't happy as he sped off again, leaving Tom in a cloud of dust

"Shit.  This has really affected him" Tom said to himself and went inside to be with Jane who'd come in the ambulance

"Tom" she called him over and hugged the life out of him

"How is she?" he asked

"Not good: fractures along her right shoulder and right arm.  Broken left leg and a few broken ribs.  They're scanning for head injuries now.  It doesn't look good" Jane managed to get out before sobs racked her body

*********

Trent broke nearly every speed law to get to the High School.  He parked in the staff car park and strolled onto the grounds: the police were taking statements and some counsellors were seeing to the eyewitnesses

"Hey, are you Jane's brother?" a voice called out to Trent

He looked up and saw Jodie; her eyes were red from crying

"Yeah" Trent answered

"Who are you looking for?" she asked

"Quinn.  I need to practice my boxing and my bag is busted" Trent answered

"I see" Jodie hadn't met Trent before but knew of him

"So, do you know where she is?" Trent pressed

"Yeah, over there with the police.  Beware the female parental unit" Jodie called as Trent jogged over to the scene.

Trent saw the area of concrete where Daria landed; a bit of her blood was still on the pavement.  Trent felt as if he'd just been punched in the gut and he averted his gaze.  He scanned the immediate area and saw Helen and Quinn with a police officer, but Jake was nowhere in sight

[Where's Mr. Morgandorffer?] Trent wondered as he walked towards the other two members of Daria's family

Quinn was sitting down looking stunned and Helen was dealing with a cop with details of Daria's home habits

"Do you know who her friends are?" the officer asked

Trent chose this time to approach and speak

"Jane Lane, Tom Sloane and Trent Lane" he said, his throat dry

"And you are?" the officer asked

"Trent Lane, sir" Trent replied

"Does that fit with you ma'am" the man asked Helen

"Yes it does", Helen answered shortly

"Mrs. Morgandorffer, where's Daria's dad?" Trent asked

"He's in the school, reaming Ms. Li" Helen answered

Trent said nothing in reply as he went inside, no one saw fit to stop him or ask him questions as he entered the school.  It took Trent a few minutes to remember where Ms. Li's office was but soon found his way.  As he approached he could hear yelling: Jake

"How could you be so stupid?" by the sound of things; Jake was (unsurprisingly) not happy

"Mr. Morgandorffer, it isn't my responsibility to safeguard the students-"

"YES IT IS" Jake bellowed

Trent had never heard Jake yell before; and it was weird to hear him now was quite surprising: he sounded like a bear with toothache

"It is in the Duty of Care Act of 1974.  Teachers have a moral obligation to ensure the mental well being of students while they are at school.  This happened at school.  Also, I am wondering if they were supposed to have access to the roof" Jake spat

There was a pause as Ms. Li opened her mouth to say something but Jake wasn't done

"Now listen to me Li, I don't want a word of this on public record: if find it there or a damage to property claim in my mail from you: I will crush you like a bug" Jake was getting threatening

Ms. Li was used to difficult people; but not like this: Jake had not let her get a word in edgeways if he could help it and so far, he was succeeding.

[I feel ashamed to call myself a father] Jake thought and spun on his heel

"Mr. Morgandorffer, there is still the matter of the pavement that has to be cleaned" Ms. Li was obviously unable to take a hint

"You will not see a dime from my family" Jake hissed

"But-" Ms. Li began

"Goodbye" Jake stormed out of the room after giving Ms. Li an obscene gesture and saw Trent outside; he looked impressed

"Wow Mr. Morgandorffer; that was cool" Trent said

"Yeah well, I have my moments Trent" he sighed and looked at his watch

"I better head to the hospital and see Daria" he said and began to walk to the car

"You want a lift?" Trent asked

"I'll meet you halfway.  You drive my car" Jake said and threw Trent the keys to his Lexus

Trent caught them and they went on their way.  Trent saw that Jake was taking this pretty hard: harder than her mother.  He couldn't work out why this was so: surely Helen was concerned.  Then Trent remembered that Daria had had a huge blow out with her mother, and Jake had gone in to bat for Daria.  The girl Trent secretly loved had told him later that she was sure Jake was starting to take control.

**************************

Jane was at Daria's bedside.  Apparently Daria's cranial injuries were severe, not surprising since Mack told her that she'd landed at such an angle that all the energy shot up to her head, nearly compacting her spine as well

"She's lucky not to be dead right now" a voice caused Jane and Tom to look up: the doctor that treated Daria when she came in with a rash was in the doorway

"Hi Dr. Phillips" Jane said as the doctor came in to check on his friend

"Hi Jane.  What in the name of all things holy brought this on?" Dr. Philips asked

"Neglect", another voice full of sorrow and shame: Jake's

"Why weren't you here before now?" Jane hissed

"Because he was threatening Li with all things vile if she tried to make money of this event" Trent answered and explained all he heard from Jake in the principal's office

Jane's gaze softened on Jake, but his own did not

"I'm a failure Jane; to Daria at least.  To the others I'm just pathetic" he said

"Come on Mr. Morgandorffer, we all have our ups and downs" Tom tried to comfort the man

"My ups and downs have caused my first child to try and take her own life.  That is just, wrong" Jake replied and sat down beside Daria

Tom went to find something to eat for Jane and the others.  Trent went to go and call the other Mystik Spiral members and cancel all practices until further notice.  And Jane and Jake were still by Daria's bed.

"Hey, where are Helen and Quinn?" Jane asked

"Don't know" Jake said and readjusted himself on the chair

**************

Tom and Trent had gone home, Jane was calling Jodie and Mack with an update while Jake was asleep on the chair beside the bed: his hand was griping Daria's firmly.  Unnoticed by most of her other friends, Quinn had come into see her: she had Daria's favourite possession with her: it was the poster on her wall that Jane had done a while back for her and had Daria's Discman with her favourite CD in it.  Quinn tiptoed into the room and laid the poster on the wall near her bed so it wasn't in the way and put the Discman on her table, put the headphones on Daria and pressed the play button.

"I'm so sorry Daria.  I don't know if I deserve your forgiveness when you pull through this.  Bye" Quinn spoke quietly and gave Daria a kiss on the forehead and left.

If Quinn had stayed longer, she would of seen Daria's eye twitch a little.  Someone else had seen Quinn though; Jane had opened an eye when she heard someone come in.  Jane smiled, if any good was coming out of this tragedy: it was that Quinn and Daria may actually start acting like siblings and over time, become friends

"Hang in their Daria, your family may yet stand united" Jane whispered in her friend's ear.  Sighing when nothing happened, Jane replaced the headphones

*************

Trent went to the hospital early that morning with a bunch of flowers from the band and himself; his acoustic guitar was slung over his shoulder.  He made his way to the critical ward and put the flowers in a vase and shook Jane awake

"Huh?" she groaned at being woken

"It's me.  You better get home and get changed and go to school.  I'll take point for the day shift.  Who put the headphones on Daria?" Trent asked when he looked at their friend

"Would you believe; Quinn.  She came around 10 or 11 last night, put them on her, put up my poster I did for Daria, and then sobbed a pretty sincere apology" Jane explained

"Hmm, maybe Quinn isn't as cruel as I took her for" Trent mused aloud

"Quinn isn't cruel, just oblivious to the world beyond fashion, but even she is going to notice this" Jane said

Before she left, Jane asked a question

"What band is that playing?  I heard the CD last night and I couldn't place them to save my life" Jane asked

Trent picked the headphones up and put them on; then the strains of his favourite song assaulted his ears:

_"Judas my guide_

_Whispers in the night_

_Judas my guide_

_Fight wars - Die in a blaze of glory_

_Come home - Meat in a plastic sack_

_Fall down - Better pray to your God for mercy_

_So kneel - and help the blade cut clean_

_Nothing is sacred - Back then or now Everyone's wasted..._

_Is that all there is?_

_Is that it now?_

_Judas my guide_

_Whispers in the night_

_Judas my guide"_

"Whoa, I never took Daria for a Maiden fan" he said and replaced the headphones

"Daria listens to that Classic Heavy Metal stuff?" Jane was speechless

"Yeah, my favourite song too, Judas Be My Guide, a classic that one" Trent said, proud of his knowledge of older bands

"Oh yeah, Tom is waiting outside to take you home for a quick shower and such" Trent added

"Cool.  Well, see ya big brother" Jane called and jogged out of the ward

Trent shook awake Jake then

"Hi Trent" Jake yawned as he got up

"Mr…" Trent began

"Please, call me Jake" he said, fobbing off Trent's formalities

"Right, Jake" Trent said and sat down

Loud screeches outside the window made both men look up: on the windowsill outside Daria's room, sat a bird

"Wow, that isn't like any pigeon I've ever seen" Trent said

"It's a falcon" Jake said and studied the bird.  It looked at both men with sharp eyes and a stare of pure predator

The falcon waked along the sill until it came to the open window.  Only flimsy mesh separated the room's occupants from outside.  In behaviour that any man would know is not normal for these creatures, the falcon lifted one foot and ripped a hole in the mesh and then another, the split enabled the raptor to jump into the room.  Once in, it makes itself comfortable on the bed-head

"Okay" Trent said after a stunned silence

**************

Jane thanked Tom for the lift home and got ready for school.  Even after 12 hours the shock wasn't gone: Daria had tried to kill herself

"Why?" Jane hadn't stopped asking that question all day and night.

Sighing and rubbing away her tears, Jane tied her shoelaces and went downstairs: she'd had breakfast on Tom; he'd bought McDonalds on the way home so Jane was full, but not only of food.  A small rage had been manifesting itself in her stomach.  It wasn't at Daria, or even Quinn.  It was at the world in general that seemed to treat Daria so badly for no good reason.

"If I find out there is a person or persons behind this; then the paramedics will be removing a second body from Lawndale High" Jane snarled to herself

Jane ran to school, almost full pelt sprinting: she was panting a little when she arrived.  Jane sought Quinn out; a few things needed said between them.  Jane found Quinn, after looking for almost twenty minutes in the hallway with the behind her, Fashion Club minus Sandi.

"Quinn; how's Daria?" Stacy asked

"Not good" she replied softly

"Why did she do it?" Tiffany asked, as if Quinn would know

"I don't know" Quinn would of said more but Sandi arrived

"Quinn.  I hope that the incident with that girl who lives with you won't distract you from our activities" Sandi intoned

Jane was about to step in, but she was literally beaten to the punch by Quinn.  Jane saw pain and anger flash across Quinn's face until it was just anger.  Then she spun around and gave Sandi a right hook Mohammed Ali would be proud of

"That GIRL you are referring to is my sister Sandi!" Quinn screamed

"Ah ha you admit that that, unpopular girl is related to you" Sandi crowed

Quinn was going to hurt Sandi, badly.  Jane had intervened however, against her better and more sadistic judgement and stopped Quinn by grabbing her in a bear hug

"Hey come on, calm down Quinn" Jane tried to get the smaller girl to calm down: she'd never seen Quinn so angry

Jodie saw the ruckus and came over to help; Quinn was stronger than she looked

"Sandi, get the hell out of here" Jodie bellowed

"Fine, come on Stacy, Tiffany.  We're not wanted here"

"Wrong Sandi; _you_ aren't wanted here" Tiffany said in her normal voice, but it carried a great deal more conviction than usual

Sandi tried to reply but Stacy cut in two, since Quinn and Tiffany had said their piece, why not her?

"For Christ's sake Sandi, that was Quinn's sister, not some person.  Her own flesh and blood.  Someone she loves.  How can you be so caustic?" Stacy was just appalled; she liked Daria.

Sandi looked at all the frowning faces; even Alan the school loner of loners was looking at her with disgust.  Struggling to retain what was left of her fast fading dignity and got up and walked to the nurse's office to see to her injury.  Jane figured it was safe to let Quinn go and put her down.  Quinn rubbed her arms and looked at Jane sheepishly

"Thanks, Jane" she mumbled and went to class.

"Quinn, I need to talk with you later.  Meet me in the cafeteria at recess" Jane shouted

"Okay" Quinn agreed

********************

Jane and Jodie exchanged looks and a few words before heading to consumer economics class

"Any changes?" Jodie asked

"Not the ones you'd expect" Jane said with a wry smile

"Oh?" Jodie was intrigued

"Well, I found out that Daria and my brother share the same taste in music.  Quinn proved that she does love Daria, as I am sure you saw after her giving the Fashion Fascist's ex leader a mighty fine punch" Jane also mentioned Quinn's midnight visit

"Well, I guess it proves that you can't always judge anything by how it seems outside" Jodie spoke sagely

"I guess so", Jane admitted: even she had never expected Quinn to throw a punch as mean as that

The class went on uneventfully.

****************

Trent was still wondering what to do with the very stubborn bird of prey on Daria's bed head.  While it was stubborn Trent had to admit; the bird looked impressive.  While not being to big, it was still a good ruler length (30cm) from tail to beak.  Its colours were yellow, blue, black and grey with a white chest.  The bird moved its eye and looked at Trent with its sharp black eyes.

[Is that good or bad?] Trent wondered, never having handled or even seen an animal like the one sat above his friend

Trent sat down to try and think of some song lyrics to help keep his mind off the fact that the young woman he was in love with, was dying right before him and he was powerless to stop it.  But he was damned if he was going to give up though

"In the words of Fuel, I won't back down" Trent said to himself and grasped Daria's hand in his; it was soft and smooth.

Trent flipped Daria's hand over and saw some small lines across her wrist.  Puzzled at their presence; he looked closer; his heart slowed and his stomach churned: they were scars, and they seemed quite fresh, not more than a week old.  Trent swallowed hard

"How could we miss this?" he asked himself and laid his head on the bed

Trent closed his eyes and was soon snoozing quietly.  His avian guest however was still very much alert.  After a minute a nurse came in and decided to check on Daria.  At first she thought the sight of Trent at her bedside was really sweet and romantic, but she dropped all her things when she caught sight of the falcon and yelled for a Head Nurse, waking Trent up

"I think you've caused a bit of trouble little dude" Trent said to the bird

The falcon didn't even acknowledge him and wondered down on to Daria's shoulder for a minute before flying to the window.  As it landed, the nurse arrived with a couple of orderlies to try and catch the bird, but it just went outside and sat on the ledge.  Trent looked at the falcon's face and if he didn't know better, he'd say it was smiling.

****************

Back at Lawndale High, Quinn met Jane as prearranged; Jodie and Stacy were there too

"What happened Jane?" Quinn asked

"Well, we went up to the roof to eat.  After Daria said something about flying, she, you know" Jane wasn't able to finish the sentence

"I still can't believe it, Daria was always stronger than that" Quinn muttered

"What did Daria and her mom argue about the other night?" Jane asked, remembering when Daria had shown up at her place close to tears

"Sandi, Jodie.  Could you two please um, leave.  This is kind of personal" Quinn asked the other two to leave.  They nodded and went away

"Mom found out that Daria was in love with, your brother and you know my mom, a total nut case," Quinn explained

[That would also explain her comment on the roof] Jane digested this new information

Jane also had to smile: Trent was so oblivious that he missed someone being totally in love with him.  She wasn't sure if she should be happy for Trent or kill him for not noticing and possibly saving Daria's life; but in her heart she knew that it wasn't Trent's fault.

"Quinn.  Just so you know, I don't hate you.  I saw you at the hospital last night" Jane said

Quinn looked at Jane and blinked

"You were awake?" Quinn was a little surprised

"Yeah I was, and I think you should go and see your dad" Jane advised and got up to leave

"Thanks again, Jane" Quinn said

"No problems" Jane smiled a bit and walked away

******************

Jake was at work, bills still needed paying and the hospital wasn't cheap, although most of it was covered by his insurance policy.  The boss, or 'Mini-Mussolini' as Jake had dubbed him came storming over as Jake was working

"Morgandorffer; I wanted these reports done yesterday!" he bellowed

"I was busy" Jake replied

"With what may I ask?" the boss sneered

"None of your business" Jake said before thinking

"Listen Morgandorffer; I have schedule to keep: if you don't-"

"If I don't what?  Listen you dictator wannabe, I have a family; I have a life.  And right now, things are a little tense so these small reports on clients that have long since left our firm are not at the top of the list of priorities" Jake outlined his position very clearly

His boss looked at him with a look that bordered on shock but was full of anger, but Jake didn't care: the mortgage was paid off, all the cars payments had been finished and they only had bills and fees to pay, most of which Helen could easily manage and still they could live comfortably

"Listen, Morgandorffer.  If you do not get the next set of reports to me on time, you're fired"

"Just finishing them now, so I can go and visit my daughter" Jake hit save and print on his computer and got up

"See you later" Jake said and walked out

******************

Helen Morgandorffer sat at her desk: she had just settled a huge case and her pay would total out to nearly $250, 000 minus tax.  It was enough for them to go on a holiday and get the hell away from this insane town.  Then Daria had tried to kill herself and thrown the whole thing into disarray.  Helen also remembered that her daughter and her had last spoken almost two days ago and she realised that they parted on really bad terms, and now it was possible that Daria could die

"I can't let her go thinking I hate her" Helen decided and grabbed her coat and headed out.

On her way to the hospital, Helen reflected on why exactly she and Daria had fallen out in the first place: it was stupid: she'd heard Daria moaning a name in her sleep: Trent, and when she'd later grilled her for information on it; Daria had told her to mind her own business and that had set the two off; names and accusations were thrown, but Helen had hurled the worst one

[I called her a slut.  How could I even think that?] Helen wondered, her insult had hurt Daria worse than a punch in the face

She pulled into a parking space and psyched herself up for going in and seeing her daughter in a coma like state, possibly dying with her left on the outside; she was a lawyer and they were usually in control and Helen hated it when she wasn't either in control or able to grasp it in a situation.

"Okay Helen, time to face up to her and say you're sorry" she said to herself and got out of the car

Helen walked into the hospital and tried to maintain composure but her maternal instincts eventually kicked in and she was more of a mother than a lawyer by the time she reached the intensive care ward.  Before she could ask the duty nurse where Daria was, Dr. Phillips saw her

"Mrs. Morgandorffer.  Hi" Dr. Phillips said and came over to her

"Hi, Dr. Phillips.  Where's Daria's room?" Helen asked

"This way, your husband is already in there" Dr. Phillips replied and led Helen to Daria's room in the private wing

He opened the door to the room and allowed Helen entry and left: issues had to be sorted out, and such a discussion was not for his ears.  Helen walked over to Daria's bed and saw the damage that had been incurred: Daria's head was bandaged up; her arm and leg were also in bandages.

"Oh God" she sobbed and sat in a chair

"Helen?" Jake came out of the toilet and saw his wife.  Many feelings flooded him when he saw Helen: anger, pain, sorrow, happiness, fear and relief among them.

Jake wanted to kick Helen out of the room at first, but when he saw her crying and grasping Daria's hand muttering that she was sorry, Jake relented.  Daria was still Helen's daughter after all.

***************

Dr. Phillips was walking by the cranial injuries examiner's room when he saw two doctors going over some X-Rays and muttering

"It's bad"

"No hope"

"Is she going to die?"

"I'd say so"

Dr. Phillips heard this and decided to be nosy for a second

"Excuse me, Dr. Cotts, but who are you talking about?" Dr. Phillips asked

"Oh, that girl that came in yesterday; the one you once treated, Daria something or other" he said

"Morgandorffer, Daria Morgandorffer" Dr. Phillips said, hoping to jog the memory of his friend in the man

"Yeah that's it.  You her doctor?" the other one asked

"No, but I'm her friend.  What's wrong" Dr. Phillips replied

"The injuries to her head are fatal, that coupled with the spinal injuries and the other breaks and bruises, she was would have been a paraplegic.  The only thing to do now is to make her comfortable" Dr. Cotts said softly

Dr. Phillips was stunned, but not as surprised as he would have liked to be in this case: he knew Daria's injuries were serious the moment he set eyes on her yesterday, but fatal, he had hoped she would at least wake up and be able to settle a few scores.

"Shall I inform the parents?" Dr. Phillips asked

"Yes.  Here's the report" Dr. Cotts handed Dr. Phillips the report and smiled a little

"Thanks, Dr. Cotts" Dr. Phillips said and walked solemnly towards the ward, but first, he had a few phone calls to make.

Dr. Phillips found a phone and got Lawndale High's number out of the phone book and rang the school.  DeMartino was in the office when the phone rang, so with a grumble he opened it.

"Lawndale High" he said, a bit brusquer than he should have

"Hi, this is Dr. Phillips at Lawndale General.  I need to speak with Quinn Morgandorffer and Jane Lane" Dr. Phillips said

"Is this about Daria Morgandorffer?" DeMartino asked

"Yes.  We need them to come to the hospital" Dr. Phillips replied

"I'll bring them over myself.  This had better be kosher" DeMartino warned

"My pager number is 555 209 619.  Page me when you arrive at the hospital" Dr. Phillips said and hung up

[Hmmm, I better find Tom Sloane as well] he thought and went to see Trent.

****************

DeMartino walked to the room where Jane had Art Class and knocked on the door.  The teacher answered and asked what he wanted

"Jane Lane.  It's about Daria", he whispered

The teacher nodded and waved Jane over and DeMartino explained the call he just had

"Are we getting Quinn too?" Jane asked

"Yes, I'll take you both to the hospital" DeMartino explained and went down to Quinn's English class.

Once he had them, DeMartino led them to the car park; unfortunately Ms. Li saw them and stormed over.

"Mr. DeMartino, what is going on?" she demanded

"I am taking them to the hospital.  In regards to Daria" he said and opened his car

"You cannot take students off school grounds without their parent's permission" she said indignantly

"Very well" DeMartino rang Jake Morgandorffer's mobile phone number

After Ms. Li was told where to go by both Jake and Trent, Quinn and Jane got into the car and DeMartino drove.  DeMartino turned on the CD player and Jane blinked when she heard 'The Wizard' begin playing.  They arrived at the hospital a while later.  The afternoon light was shedding a dull colour on the building

"Give my regards to your parents please Quinn" DeMartino said and drove back to school, leaving Jane and Quinn to face what he could only assume was the 'worst-case-scenario'

************

The pair made their way up the bleached halls of the hospital until they came to the private room that Daria was in and opened it.  Helen and Trent were talking while Tom and Jake played chess

"Mom?" Quinn asked tentatively

"Quinn, Jane.  What are you doing here?"

Dr. Phillips walked in

"I called them.  Jake and Trent got them out of school.  Everyone, please sit down" he said.

Jake and Helen sat on the two-seater, Jane and tom on chairs while Trent was still by Daria's bed, squeezing her hand

"I hoped never to have to deliver this kind of news, but, Daria is going to, die" Dr. Phillips said, his heart nearly breaking when he saw all of them nearly all burst into tears

"All we can do now is, make Daria comfortable" Dr. Phillips even choked on those last words.  He left the room to allow them all to grieve.

When he was gone, the whole room began crying, not loud hysterical crying, but the really solemn kind where you look so helpless.  Then it all happened at once: Daria's heart machine began beeping and went flat.  The occupants in the room watched in a muted way as doctors came in and tried to bring her back, but it was hopeless, so Helen just told them to let her go

"Why prolong the agony?" she said

Trent, Jake, Jane, Tom and Quinn agreed with her and as much as they hated to, they allowed Daria to be released from the limbo of coma.  She even looked a little happier to be dead, not in a morbid way, but she seemed relieved, comatose was no way to live a life.  Outside the room, a falcon crowed in mourning.  It knew however that a good soul was set free.

And almost sighing in acceptance, Falcon flew, guiding the invisible spirit of Daria Morgandorffer to her place in the clouds.

**The End**


	2. Notice To All Readers

Notice

****

The reviewer know to me only as 'chastity666()' brought a good point to my attention: it seemed as if my fic was _condoning_ suicide.  I wish to state for the record that I _do not_ condone suicide

It is an unfortunate and tragic event, and a terrible loss of life when it occurs and I urge anyone who thinks someone they know may try to take their own life; stop them at all costs

I hope this message makes my point clear:  The views and actions of characters portrayed in this story do not reflect the views and habits of it's author

Signed

Optimus Magnus

e-mail:  AdamConroy788@hotmail.com

****

**End Notice**


End file.
